Afternoons
by trishika
Summary: What a difference, a day makes. Twenty four little hours. MattxMello. Oneshot.


Afternoons

Summary: What a difference a day makes. Twenty four little hours. MattxMello. Oneshot.

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note as it is property of Tsugumi Ohba (whoever he/she may actually be) and Shonen Jump. Hurrah for them. Boohoo for me.

* * *

"Do you think…" Matt drawls, inhaling a cigarette. "…that you're going to die tomorrow?"

Mello scowls and reaches over to take a drag himself. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh," Matt mumbles. "Well, what about me?"

"What the fuck do you think I am, a psychic?" Mello snaps. He looks down slightly before he quietly replies. "I don't know. Maybe."

Matt puts out his cigarette and lets his hand wander down Mello's side before leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"Fuck," Matt says breathlessly. "I must love you helluva lot if I'm willing to die for you, potentially."

"Yeah," Mello agrees. "You really do, don't you?"

Matt nods and continues. "I mean, what the fuck am I doing with my life? All I've got is a shitty apartment and I don't even go outside for 3 days straight. I'm so glad you're here with me even though you've pretty much fucked up my life completely."

"Oh, I'm sure." Mello rolls his eyes. "I mean, without me, you could be married to some bitch, and live in a pretentious art deco apartment with a cat named Tristan."

"Yeah, I really could." Matt snorts. "But hey, what's life without a little danger?"

"Fucking boring," Mello mutters before he pulls Matt's head down almost violently for a kiss, sliding his tongue against Matt's. Matt moans and sucks on Mello's tongue gently, before sliding down to reach his neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses onto it. An almost euphoric feeling overwhelms Mello as he does this, full of lust and pleasure. And perhaps love.

Mello pulls Matt's head up again for one last sloppy kiss, before getting out of the bed and sitting by the window, his figure casting a vague afternoon shadow over the room. Matt looks up for a second before tilting his head towards Mello.

"Mello, are you sure you want to sit there?" Matt asks with amusement. "I mean, I knew you were into exhibitionism, but geez, there are kids out there."

"Look." Mello says, ignoring Matt's words. "What do you see?"

"Hm?" Matt ponders. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Well, I guess I see some ladies with their kids playing in the park."

"Is that all?" Mello asks. "Because I can see a lot more. I can see a woman who's probably sick of living like this, having to look after her kids when she wants to go back to the time when she was free. And it makes me angry watching her. Not because I care. But it's the_ futility_."

Matt doesn't miss the nasty look in Mello's eyes as he says this. He wonders if he really knows Mello all that well and is slightly bewildered at why the hell he chose to be with Mello anyway. He guesses that reasons for doing things aren't always comprehensible, and decides that as long as he's with Mello, then it's okay. Nothing else matters.

Or maybe he's noticed that element of there being something slightly wrong with Mello before, way before, back when they were children, and he's just had to abandon all further thought because of this undeniable and indomitable attraction he feels for the blond.

"We're on some mission to eliminate a murderer," Mello continues. "We've broken free of monotonous and futile lives. We've made the right decision. Even if we die tomorrow, we've made the right decision."

Matt smiles slightly at Mello's apparent conviction because he can practically taste the uncertainty, but says nothing, just continues gazing at Mello.

Mello turns back to Matt and walks over to him. "I love you, Matt."

Matt supposes that those words are supposed to send him into ecstasy or something to that effect. But those words come from the same mouth that's told countless lies until he reached the top of the mafia. He doesn't know what to say momentarily, before deciding to return the sentiment, false or not.

"I love you, Mello." Matt smiles. "And shit, we sound so sappy, but whatever."

"No, really," Mello continues seriously. "You're all I've ever had. I know you don't believe me, fuck, I don't believe some of the things I say, but don't doubt me. Trust me. I love you. You're not going to die. End of."

"I didn't doubt you for a second," Matt says, feeling slightly guilty.

"Hm." Mello says, looking unconvinced. He crawls back into bed with Matt and rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and pressing his body into the brunet's. "I remain unconvinced of your sincerity. How would you make up for it, Matt?" Mello asks coquettishly.

Matt feels both a dull ache in his heart and a sharp feeling of arousal as he hears these words and smiles as he leans forward to capture Mello's lips once again.

_When the bullets hit him and he could feel the momentum jerking his life away, all he could think of for a millisecond before he died was Mello. _

**Finis.**


End file.
